The vampire and the female researcher
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Levi one of the strongest vampires alive found interest in a young noble woman which loved to research. Instead of killing her he made a contract with her. In exchange of her blood she could study him. What would happen between these two as time moves on? For Halloween a little new au World Levihan fanfic from my side. Rated M for later chapters. Trigger warning ch. 4 rape/abuse
1. Chapter 1

The nights were getting chilly but this didn't seemed to disturb the creature standing on top of a building. It was male. Beneath him right next to his feet was a corpse. Blood sipping out of it chest where a big hole decorated the move less being, slowly starting to form a puddle in crimson red.

The looking young man looked down at his in black cloves covered hands which were bathed in the crimson red liquid from the person beneath him. A crushed lump of flesh which was once a beating heart but impossible to recognize now he still held in his right hand until he threw it to ground next to the corpse in disgust.

"Tch, disgusting. It's 1000years too early for you to hunt on my hunting ground. Peace of crap vampire."

That's right the creature he had killed was of the same kind as him. A monster of the night. A vampire. And not just any vampire the clan he belonged to was one of the strongest kind ever living on this earth ball. They were feared by many and only a handful of mostly inexperienced or simply dumb fellow vampires dared to ever step into the same hunting ground as from an Ackerman. While whipping his hands still clean with a handkerchief he had pulled out of his black pants, his two small black on the outside and red from the inside bat ears perking up slightly with interest having sensed something of far more importance than being annoyed by a stupid dead vampire corpse. His gaze turned to the left to the big manor across from his building he was standing on. His glowing red in the dark eyes having a perfect view onto a certain familiar small balcony and onto a brunette young woman which opened the balcony door and after a quick glance to both sides went back inside to get ready for the night.

A smirk appearing on the raven haired vampires face quickly while he couldn't help himself but lick his lips, his long white teeth shinning even in the darkness of the night from the light moon light.

"Such a obedient woman."

* * *

Humming a tune to herself while sitting in front of the mirror and combing her brown slightly below her shoulder ending hair, the woman was so occupied with herself that she didn't notice the almost audible footsteps approaching her from behind until two strong arms wrapped around her torso and a hot breath tickled her neck followed by a husky voice whispering right next to her ear.

"You knew I was coming didn't you, Hanji~?"

She stopped combing and put her comb onto her dresser, her face turning red even now as she felt his tongue travel along her neck over pulse, despite being it not her first time anymore, she already knew what was going to happen soon.

"I had a feeling... Seems like I was right."

Levi raised his left eyebrow, humored by her reply and curious to hear more.

"A feeling which made you a decent woman for once and you remembered to wash your own hair?" His eyes wandered to her working area in her own bedroom which looked like a small laboratory with tubes, in some strange mixtures insides he had no idea what it could even be, notes and books shattered on her desk as well. "..because of your workaholic personality."

Hanji merely chuckled. She didn't seemed to be scared even leaning into his touch. With her hand she pulled her brown hair out of the way, to the side opposite the one she titled her head to, exposing her neck fully to him in all her vulnerability.

"You must be hungry if you become so clingy. Eat up and fill yourself.. as long as you won't kill me, of course."

Having heard enough and enough of her teasing Levi presented her from saying anything more, his two long teeth sinking into her neck, into her soft skin making her gasp and unable to even think about anything else.

Feeling how her blood got drained out from her own body was surprisingly never a frightening or incredible painful experience but rather pleasurable... maybe she was just insane. Everyone would tell her she was if they would knew with who she was spending time with willingly, even Levi himself did as they formed their 'contract'.

While thinking about these things Hanji didn't even notice Levi withdrawing his teeth from her until he grabbed her head and forcefully making her look at him.

"You enjoy this way too much. You do release I could kill you on the spot if I wanted to and here you are spacing out and letting out a moan even.

She blinked. She did? Was he already done? Her cheeks flushing quickly noticing how much indeed she must have spaced out. His strong hold around her torso was still present however she noticed.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry. I-I was thinking about my recent work over plants." She tried to find an excuse quickly wanting to flee from this embarrass situation.

"Plants?" Feeling her trying to wiggle out of his grip Levi let her reluctantly go but his eyes never left her. Getting up way too quickly after having her blood getting sucked out just to escape from him, Hanji quickly felt her surroundings spinning and turning blurry, her legs becoming wobbly too. Holding her head she already felt the floor coming closer and she mentally already prepared for a harsh impact but even after seconds of nothing happening she carefully opened her eyes again noticing the floor was still far away and she was standing straight up again.

"Are you an idiot? Just how much blood do you think I have taken from you just now?"

Levi had grabbed her before she could hurt herself. Now he held her even closer to him and didn't seemed to be willing again to let her go.

"Right... not enough to kill me but to get me tired, Thank you Levi." She mumbled now feeling even embarrassed over such a stupid mistake as this. It wasn't like she did not know what it means to give her blood to feed a vampire. She took even iron pills to strengthen her blood production.

"See this service as your today's payment for your blood, shitty glasses." Without further explanation he lifted her up bridal style and carried her weak body to her bed and placing her down.

"I was thinking you are a fearful beast and not a charming gentleman."

"Don't temp me to kill you, woman." He held his hand around her neck with his claws out to pierce her in an instant. But all he received was her cheerful laugh and he withdrew from her without harming her. She knew him better than that.

Watching her getting under her blankets and seeing her eyelids growing heavy already being barely able to keep her eyes open he wondered why he continued entertaining this troublesome human. As he was finished putting his black gloves back again and his claws disappeared into his normal short length Hanji had already fallen asleep sighing quietly.

The woman had even forgotten to take of her glasses before falling asleep. Rolling his eyes Levi went closer to her and put her glasses away onto her bedside table. He could leave right now but instead something kept him from doing so and instead he found himself continuing to stare down at her. Her goofy grin was all over her face probably dreaming over a weird experiment with some unfortunate guinea pig.

"Levi..." his name escaped her lips followed by small giggles and something which almost looked like drooling, no wait she did drool.

Of course apparently he was the unfortunate guinea pig.

In exchange for her blood whenever he wanted he would answer her questions and let her touch him as long as she didn't kill him in one of her experience in the process. Than he would kill her on the spot.

Levi, a vampire was feared among all humans. Transforming and hiding their true identity they would get close to their target and lure it into a secluded area away from other people. They would attack their prey without mercy, mostly young woman, drinking their blood until the person was empty and had died from blood lost. Than they would go the next victim without batting an eye as soon as they were hungry again. Besides the fangs they had inhuman strength and faster reflexes than any human could ever have. Their only weakness was light. Some weaker vampires couldn't even endure the lights from lamps becoming too weak to even stand while others barely felt anything and only the strong sun light could truly hurt them or burn them to ashes. Levi was from the later category. He didn't cared being in her lit room nor did he care to hide his true looks around her. In fact it was Hanji which told him to not transform himself into looking like a human around her. She wanted to see his true self. From inside and outside and not just rely on the information's she gathered from her books. She wanted to study him and understand him.

And this special behavior from her was what changed his mind on his usual routine. On a whim only he told himself he would keep her alive and entertain her little antics, answering some of her stupid questions and if he had enough of her he could always end her.

He wondered why he remembered these things now again about how they met.

This was now six months ago and Levi found himself not wanting to stop this little game of his anytime soon. Her blood somehow had a rich taste. He never had tasted anything which just came a little close to hers before. It was of big value to him.

"I will be back soon, my tasteful Hanji Zoe..."

Pulling a strand of her brown hair out of her face before he turned around, Levi went back to the balcony and disappeared back into the night where he came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week had passed since Levi's last visit. For vampires it was sometimes not unnatural to starve for a week or two if times called it until their next meal of blood. Some had to hide for several days, be it from humans or fellow beasts like them. In Levi's case however this was never the needed. He never had to hide since his birth coming from one of the strongest vampire clans since centuries, the Ackerman clan. They were only a few left because they were despite by many other clans and even hunted down to gain their big and rich with blood hunting grounds.

But this was not the reason why Levi decided to starve for so very long. It was rather because he was cautious with his newest toy and didn't wanted to break it by accident. He refused to call his decision 'worry' over her health because he had sucked a little too much blood from her the last time and wanted to give her some rest to recover.

No it was the mere convenience it would cause him should she die because of his lack of being able to hold back. Exactly this was it and nothing else.

To his surprise her balcony door was tightly shut as Levi approached her manor and her curtains were all closed as well. Strange. But her light was on and he could see her, a shadow sitting at her desk. Considering her height and figure he figured it had to be her and she must be still working even at those late night hours. He could break the door easily but this would attract unwanted attention so the raven could do nothing else than to knock at her balcony door and wait for her to hopefully notice him. If not he could always break her door to get what he wanted. Afterall even his patience would run at some point.

Inside Hanji was slumped over her desk. Her body jolted up after several becoming louder and more aggressive knocks.

"Huh!? What!? Did I fall asleep?" She peeled a strongly stuck to her face paper from her face due to her habit on drooling on them.

Great now probably ink was all over her cheek. Rubbing with the palm of her hand over her left cheek in hope she would get rid of it or the only other option left to her was she only made it worse now. The brunette was already halfway at her room door as she noticed the knocks came not from there but from her balcony door.

"Levi...?"

Peeking outside as she slowly opened her balcony door she found indeed her short vampire friend standing impatiently in front of the entry of her balcony with crossed arms over his chest. His scowl only deepened however as soon as he lay eyes on her and his face darkened dangerously. He was pissed. Even more now as he saw in what condition she was. His shitty woman was in a even bigger mess than he had left her several days ago. How this was even possible was beyond him at the moment.

Her hair was a rat nest, she looked beyond tired with dark rings under her eyes, her right cheek was black from smeared ink all over her and how she was able to look out from her glasses on her nose was a mystery in itself. She was a pure disaster in short from top to bottom a pure disaster.

"What in the world are you doing shitty glasses!?" He yelled at her loudly, not caring at all if someone heard him while Hanji's eyes on the other hand widened visible, putting her finger over her mouth, shushing him to keep quiet while giving panicked glances to her closed door. Quickly dragging him inside she locked her balcony door again and sighed relieved as it seemed to be no one heard or saw him.

"Levi! What do you think you are doing yelling like this!? What if someone saw you!?"

"What would be? I kill them and dispose of the body." He answered matter of factly, his eyes still continuing to pierce daggers at her. "Explain me what in the world are you doing!?"

"Working. I am so close to a breakthrough Levi! If I can figure this out we could grow our crop faster and harvesting much more. This fertilizer helps not only to grow the crops but keeps insects or other vermin's away too. This would benefit so many humans and animals. You know how much it costs to feed the-"

"Go to sleep."

With a single fast hit into her neck Levi knocked her out having heard enough of her rambling and growing tired of her excuses why she neglected herself and didn't took proper care of herself at all. With her limp body in his arms he peeked outside her room. No one was in the hallway, good he thought quietly to himself. Having observed her manor thoroughly many times already, Levi had a vague idea over the outline of her home and knew exactly in which way he had to go to reach his destination. Now the raven only had to make sure no one saw him carrying a unconscious noble lady around and being suspected of being a rapists or kidnapper.

Almost reaching the room he wanted to enter he stopped behind the corner, cursing mentally as he spotted a annoying maid from the Zoe household.

Great what now.

Sighing annoyed he placed the still sleeping Hanji down onto the floor before he took in his human appearance hiding his vampire fangs or bat ears.

With changed appearance Levi stepped out of the corner and approached the maid determined, calling out to her.

"Miss, I seem to be lost. I have an important appointment with the young Miss Hanji Zoe because of some of her research documents. But she told me to meet her in the study to discuss them first. How would I reach it?"

The young light red haired girl with short straight hair and gold brown eyes jumped almost, startled as someone called out from behind her. She stopped cleaning the windows and her face instantly almost flushed into a pink shade upon seeing this strange new handsome male.

"Oh, did Mr. Berner send someone else besides himself to pick her work up?" She bowed down. "My name is Nifa, sir."

Berner? Levi wondered who that guy was but for now shrugged it off his shoulders, deciding to play along.

"Yes. Could you lead me the way where to go? I wouldn't like to keep Miss Zoe waiting for too long." He asked politely.

"Of course sir. This way please." The maid called Nifa lead the way walking a few steps ahead of Levi who followed her obediently. Taking a short glance backwards he made sure Hanji didn't seem to have moved and was still hidden well behind the corner in the hallway. Upon reaching the study Levi requested some tea to have served for them both. As soon as the maid had left the room Levi took his leave as well. Having her being occupied with something to make in the kitchen he had enough time to get Hanji.

Hanji was still sleeping soundly as he picked her back up bridal style into his arms to carry her to the bathroom.

Inside he locked the door quickly and put his sleeping beauty into the bathtub. Now his real task was finally beginning. No way in hell he would dare to touch her or put his fangs anywhere close her unwashed skin. But he was hungry. He would get a meal today and no one was going to stop him from this. Not even the dirty woman herself.

Taking his jacket off and rolling his sleeve up he started to undress the woman, put her dirty clothes away and began filling the bathtub with hot water. Looking around again he grabbed all things he needed before he turned his attention back to the woman. Levi wondered why he was doing all this for just a mere meal, but here he was now washing her skin with a washcloth almost tenderly. If he were too rough he would probably wake her up. In fact he was surprised the shitty woman was still deep sound asleep.

Washing her whole body his fingers brushed over her soft skin, her small breasts which were bigger than he had imagined now seeing them fully displayed in front of him. From there he went down to her stomach and to her thighs. He had to admit her body had nice curves and she had long legs. It surprised him to find out she took the trouble to shave herself now that he could see or touch everything if he wanted to. Finished with her body he positioned himself behind her to wash her brown oily bird nest hair which surprisingly became very soft the more he worked the shampoo into it and untangled all these knots.

Satisfied finally with his finished result, he would almost call it a work of art Levi carried her back to her room. This time without anyone troubling him.

Inside he placed her, naked as she still was only wrapped in a thin towel, body down onto her bed.

"Still asleep...huh? How many days did this woman not sleep to be knocked out so hard from such a light hit?" Mumbling to himself he took a quick glance at her before he decided it would be the best to lock the door from the inside too. Coming someone in now would be way too troublesome. Just as Levi was done locking the door he heard rustling noises, like something or someone was moving.

"Hmmnghh... about 5 days long I suppose...?" She groaned rubbing her eyes. "What happened... why am I in my bed...?" Looking down at herself since she felt a little cold she shrieked upon seeing her condition.

"Am I naked!? Why am I naked!?" Hanji crossed her arms over her chest, tightly trying to cover herself or rather making sure the towel wouldn't slip down her body. "Levi what did you do to me!?"

"I bathed you idiot. Making you look like a decent human being again." The raven vampire approached her again, this time with quick steps. The more he approached her the more her face lit up deep red.

"You bathed me... you saw me naked... fully naked..."

A fitting devilish smirk appeared on the vampire's face which made her gulp and her stomach made a back flip.

"Are you ashamed?"

He climbed onto her bed, grabbed effortlessly her arms and pried them away from her tight hold onto her towel to hold it in place and instead placed them over her head, now having her tightly pinned down onto her own bed.

"Levi wait!"

He merely chuckled leaning closer until his hot breath was tickling her still wet collarbone and neck, whispering into her ear. "Why? I saw everything already... touched everything already... or... could it be your dirty mind is thinking something else I might have done to you while you were playing sleeping beauty?"

Her eyes widened shocked, squeaking surprised as she felt his tongue travel over her neck.

"Levi...what are you...?"

"I'm hungry Hanji. Don't you dare keep me waiting for any minute longer." Having said this she felt his fangs already sink into her skin and her blood being sucked out hungrily.

She moaned, her heart was racing unsure what he could do next to her. Any minute. Any second and even more she was not sure how much she was against this in the end or willing to go would he try anything.

"Levi...did you... could it be you were starving...?"

No response but his blood sucking seemed to have stopped even if just for a few seconds. Hanji however didn't missed this little detail. Somehow Hanji figured out this could mean she was hitting some kind of nerve. If he was going to tease her she could play this game too.

"..my ngh..guess is... you... were worried over me...? And this is..!?" she bit her lip feeling him sneak with one hand inside her towel and cup one of her breasts in an attempt to shut her up. For a moment it seemed to have had the effect too but not for very long. Letting out a loud amused laugh and trying to get him off track Hanji continued.

"Your pervert actions prove it... hiding you were worried. This is pretty cute for a vampire Levi." She yelped feeling her nipple getting pinched a little too painfully.

"Shut up woman." He stopped his sucking, licking the last drops of blood off her which were forming on her little bite holes he has left on her body.

He was dangerously close staring down at her with his piercing grey blueish eyes freezing her right up in place.

"Why are you not afraid of me or stop me? You could scream for help so why don't you?"

He had a point she could have done so since long and most likely in an instant some maids or butlers would have stormed into her room. But it never even crossed her mind to do so once. Instead Hanji was more and more tempted to figure him out, the more she looked at him, the more of his actions that unfolded in front of her... more and more she just wanted to push her body up to close the gap between them and making their lips collide... in the process making herself part into one of her new experiments.

Her mouth had already opened and she wanted to form her first words out as a loud knock on her door interrupted them.

"Hanji open the door."

Upon hearing the deep male voice Hanji's eyes panicked looking at Levi in a pleading look to please let her go. Her sudden change of demeanor even surprised the raven vampire and he let her hands go, only to get shoved strongly away from her all of a sudden and Hanji jumping out from her bed. Almost frantically looking around until she went to her closet and opened it.

"Uhh, just a second. I'm not present able..." turning to Levi she grabbed him by his arm and whispered. "Please hide. Please he can't see you! Don't ask just please!"

Hiding? Him a strong vampire hiding for a mere human? What was she thinking!?

But in the end some strange on a whim decision about feeling the need to know more over this stranger made him obey her request and now here he was shoved into a closet full of dresses and other woman clothes from Hanji. He would be a laughing stock if someone where to find out. What happened in front of him outside was more important at the moment for Levi than his status, luckily having a slight gap between the doors to peek out made him able to have a good view on Hanji which tried to re-arrange her towel around her body quickly, put on her glasses and trying to look as decent as possible before she opened the door.

"Finally. Took you long enough." The man said wanting to step inside but Hanji remained were she was standing not letting him in. Her body language tense and a displeased expression on her face.

"What do you want Flocke? It's late in the night and your guest room is far away from my room as far as I can recall."

"Is this a way to speak with me after everything that happened between us?" The man sounded angry. Levi couldn't see his face very well because the door was in the way but what he heard was more than enough.

"Something I didn't approved of Flocke. Now let me alone." As a hand reached out to touch Hanji's cheek she slapped it furiously away.

"Don't touch me. I won't accept what my father decided so easily for me."

The male laughed amused. "Don't be silly. In the end you are just a woman. A woman has no decision in something we man decided. Besides in just a few days it got decided my family will hold a ball especially for our sake."

"Our sake? What are you talking about?" Hanji raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"To announce the joining of our both noble families. Your father found it being a great idea as I talked to him earlier over it. This is why I came here. Prepare a beautiful dress for the ball. My fiancee should look the most beautiful on the event fitting for the host." The blond man looked inside her room. "I could have sworn I heard another voice inside here but it luckily must have been my imagination. Taking her hand while Hanji being too much in shock to withdraw it fast enough he placed a quick kiss onto the back of her hand.

"Have sweet dreams my darling."

Hanji stood still there in disbelief over what she just had heard even after her fiancee was gone already since long and Levi had escaped her closet already.

"Who was this Hanji?" he immediately demanded to know.

As she didn't reacted Levi smacked her door shut again and grabbed her by her shoulders, forcefully turning her into his direction.

"I'm asking again. Who was this asshole!?"

"My forced to marry, disgusting and good for nothing fiancee... his name is Flocke... Flocke Bergmann." She muttered looking disgusted saying those words.

"Your fiancee? You are having a fiancee?" Levi asked irritated and something in him was about to explode. "When were you going to tell me this little information!?"

"It-it's not something I want. I have no intentions of marrying this guy and I will prove my father I won't need any man in my life because I can take care of myself."

At those words Levi rolled his eyes. Taking care of herself his ass.

"I only need to show him my research and how good I am." She puffed her chest out with confidence.

Clicking his tongue Levi pushed her against the wall with force and making her look at him and only at him. "Listen very well woman. You are mine. You vowed to give me your blood and this as long as I want. I won't give you up so easily just because of another man. Understand?"

Her heart skipped a beat or two she wasn't quite sure but she was sure her face had to be deep shade of red. Even if he didn't mean it this way. After all he wasn't in love with her. He didn't harbor such feelings for her.

She was only useful for him and his meal.

Somehow she felt a painful sting in her chest for thinking like this but even so she tried to push these thoughts aside quickly, nodding quietly at him.

"Of course, and I meant this. You let me study you and find more over the nature of vampires and in exchange you can have my whole blood."

"Good." Levi let her go. "Now go to bed and sleep. You need to sleep to recover."

Arguing against him and telling him was meaningless so she decided to not even try it feeling actually truly tired at the moment. Lying in her bed again, under her thick warm blanket after she had quickly put on a short nightgown she paused observing him and how he was already making his way to the balcony.

"Levi wait..."

She didn't wanted him to go...

"What is it? I said go to sleep shitty glasses." Levi turned around facing her again.

"In exchange of my blood you said I could research you. I have a request."

Raising one of his eyebrows at her in confusion Levi waited urging her to continue and spat out what she wanted him to do.

"Can you stay and hold my hand until I fall asleep?" Hanji already held her hand out to him, waiting for him to hopefully come and take it. "I don't know if I can fall asleep easily knowing... he is here too..."

"Are you a little brat?"

But despite his harsh words he actually walked up to her and sat down on the edge of her bed, placing his hand over her eyes.

"Sleep now. I will stay and keep you safe."

His hand felt warm over her face and she could swear she felt something take her hand and squeeze back but the darkness already engulfed her, feeling too tired to resist it any longer and she fell into a deep slumber. He was such a kind vampire were her last thoughts while a smile formed itself up her sleeping form.

What she couldn't see anymore was Levi sitting at the edge of her bed staring down at her and taking in all her features and he found himself recalling the time he had this body fully bare in front of him in the bathtub where she was sleeping just like this almost. So vulnerable and yet beautiful with such tasteful blood pumping in her veins...

Noticing what he was thinking was going a bit ahead of what you should think of a mere meal Levi quickly averted his eyes clicking his tongue in annoyance over himself.

What was wrong with him? This wasn't professional at all to get sidetracked like this.

His gaze traveled to the window instead looking out at the night sky and the sparkling stars. Until morning it was still a long while.

* * *

The days passed pretty uneventful. Levi visited Hanji from this day on every day even if he did not always needed a meal. He took a mere few sips from her delicious blood because he couldn't help himself but nothing to get her fatigued about.

Hanji had finished her newest project, pleased with herself she lay on her big bed giggling and chuckling to herself while she clutched her papers tightly to her chest.

"Clutch them any more and you are going to rip them apart." The male voice from Levi got her out of her fantasies as he stepped inside her room.

"Ah Levi you came! Look! Look! I did it! I am finished! I am going to show them to my father tomorrow and than he has to acknowledge how good I am and-"

"And cancel your arranged marriage you hope. I know you told me many times already." He interrupted her in the middle having heard over her brilliant plan a few times already. His eyes wandered to a beautiful dark red sleeveless long dress with white stones forming a floral design attached at her right bosom side hanging ready at her closet door.

"Tomorrow is the ball from your so called fiancee, right?"

Hanji followed his gaze twisting her face together at his words. "Yes, I hate these crowded places. Too many people, all fake smiles and only trying to use you. And I have to see him on top of it too.. and dance with him."

Levi nodded understanding. He hated such places too.

Pulling one of her straps of her light yellow nightgown down and pulling her hair to the side Hanji smiled at his directing almost seductively.

"I'm sorry Levi. If you want some you have to drink your fill today because tomorrow and the day after I most likely won't be able to be here."

The alluring display in front of his eyes made Levi's mouth water and so he again couldn't help himself making his way to his woman to take a little snack. He could afford to stay a little bit longer today and fool around with her, because for him he had already everything prepared for his own secret plan.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was clear, a full moon was out as a dark figure sat high up inside a tree, well hidden and observed his surroundings closely. The streets were lively and carriage after carriage with nobles coming from far away being seated inside made their way all to the same direction. Lead by the turned on street lights to a fully lit manor. The big manor from the family Bergmann.

Guards were positioned at the only entrance of the manor which was surrounded by a high metal fence with spikes at the top. It seemed like every guest had to show an invitation to be accepted to get inside.

"Seems like I have to get inside my own way."

About to leave his hidden place to get inside as well via a different route he halted spotting a carriage stopping with a familiar family crest and a even more familiar young brown haired woman stepping out of the carriage as the driver helped her out. Hanji Zoe. She looked different than usual in the red dress which he had seen in her room yesterday already. She was accompanied by an older man which was if Levi had to guess her father. They both showed their invitation and went inside.

"Well then if she is here I should probably hurry inside as well." A sly smirk appeared on his face before he vanished into a swarm of bats. Somewhere inside the big garden far away from the eyes of any humans he turned back into his human like form. His bat ears however were gone and his fangs were not visible anymore. His appearance was this of a handsome young man. He wore a black tuxedo with a black matching vest bellow and a white shirt. Matching his formal look up with a white cravat. His hair was the same as usual since he always put a lot of effort in his appearance.

Looking like this no one would ever know a deadly vampire were among their guests. Making his way to the direction of the manor across the garden he entered from the back entrance. The patio was directly connected to the big ball room. All doors were opened so the guests could move freely all around the first floor, the soft sounds of the violins and piano could spread into every room, creating a harmonic atmosphere. Food was displayed in many different varieties, butlers or maids were busy serving the guests something to drink, to eat or other things the guests requested.

Some guests were dancing on the middle of the room or talking at the sidelines. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Now this was however none over Levi's concern, he was looking for a certain brunette in a red dress. But wherever he looked she was not in sight. The only thing he noticed were the eyes on other ladies on him mumbling something to each other and looking away should he turn his gaze in their direction. Most likely they asked themselves if they ever saw him before or if they should approach him. He hoped the later was not the case since he didn't felt like dealing with anyone else nor did anyone of them look appetizing for him. Too shy. Too fake. And most likely a handful if them were already taken by some other rich fatty pig walking around here. Woman were status symbols for them nothing more nothing less. Look pretty, don't talk back and bear me an offspring. This was the marchority of what these people were thinking.

His thoughts of disgust were interrupted as the music came to an end and someone appeared at the top of a big long staircase making shift all attention to him. Levi's attention was however only fully focused because of the woman next to the man which had her arm linked to his as they slowly made their way downstairs. His Hanji and him, Flocke Bergmann.

Everyone seemed to either not notice it or ignored it but in front of Levi's eyes she couldn't hide anything. Her visible smile trying to hide her discomfort, forced and fake. It wasn't the cheerful and happy smile she did show around him whenever she was engrossed deeply in one of her experiments or when she talked to him over her day while he approached her, before his fangs sunk into the skin of her beautiful neck. It lacked radiance yet no one seemed to care.

"I welcome everyone which took the long ride to be here on this very special day for me which I decided I have to celebrate with all of you." Flocke glanced shortly at the brunette woman next to him who didn't give him the honor of her attention averting her gaze. It clearly annoyed him that this woman acted the way she did.

Turning again to his guests he put on a smile before he announced. "Me and this beautiful woman here next to me Miss Hanji Zoe are going engaged and going to get married!"

The whole crowed began to clap and congratulation wishes were spoken out from everyone except Levi. He was observing the show from the sidelines his arms crossed over his chest.

Next to Flocke a butler appeared serving the newly soon to be married pair two glasses with champagne. Thanking the butler he took the glasses and handed one to Hanji before raising his glass for a toast. Everyone raised their glas as well

"Thank you everyone. But now enough about us. Let us have all a wonderful evening."

After the host was finished with his speech he gave a signal and the music resumed to play their beautiful tunes and the guests began to swarm around the couple. All wanted to congratulate them personally now. Or better to say look good in front of them how Levi called it. The two families Bergmann and Zoe had much influence and if they joined together... it would be only in your interest to be close to them.

But like this Levi had no chance to do what he planned to do so for now he remained hidden, instead his eyes followed Hanji like a hawk now. It gave him time to appraise her look. She wore a long a-line dark red sleeveless dress while her hands were covered in black long gloves. Red high heels making her look even taller. Her hair was in a neatly made side ponytail and held together at the end with a red rose. She still wore her glasses however. Levi remembered Hanji had told him she had very bad eyesight. But it didn't make her look less attractive in the ravens eyes. Long like raindrops looking shinning white stones earrings adored her ears. It was decent but fit perfectly to the decent flower ornament out of white stones on her dress at her breast area. Her make up was decent but the red lipstick stood prominent out.

All in all she looked hot as hell.

Even Levi had to admit this as he licked his lips. If she cleaned up she certainly she did good. Whoever helped her did a good job.

Finally the couple started to move again, away from the guests and Flocke seemed to have whispered something to Hanji. At first she shook her head glaring but after some more things Flocke seemed to have said to her he got her pulled to the dance floor and she reluctantly started to dance with him.

They danced close and Levi saw her helpless looks as she tried to get his hands up several times because Flocke had a very low grip on her.

"...let's begin and save the damsel in distress I guess." Levi sighed and finally moved away from his hiding spot approaching the first woman which he noticed staring at him since quite a while now. She had short orange hair and was short in height as well.

Upon noticing the man she admired had noticed her finally the red haired woman smiled awkwardly at him, blushing.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you give me the honor for a dance, miss?" Levi gave her a smile while holding his hand out to her.

"Of course, I would love to. My name is Petra Ral.. and you are?" She took her hand and he already started leading her to the dance floor.

"My name is Levi." He said in a seducing voice, smirking satisfied.

Levi knew how to dance quite well. He twirled the woman around with him with ease along the music. But his eyes were always focused on the pair which danced not far away from them. As the song came to an end Levi saw his chance and stopped to the surprise of the red haired woman called Petra. He just let her standing there without giving her a second glance.

Before Hanji could get pulled into another dance as soon as the next song started playing he approached them and tapped Hanji at her shoulder lightly.

Startled Hanji turned around, her eyes widening looking at a very familiar man.

His hand was extended out to her politely bowing slightly.

"It would be an honor to steal this beautiful woman for a short dance. May I?"

Hanji blushed at a loss for words but it didn't even take her a second to think about, accepting his offer and placing her hand into his a real smile, her first true smile appearing on her face.

She took a short glance at Flocke not caring about his pissed expression looking back at Levi.

"I would be happier if I can spend this night with my fiancee-"

Flocke got interrupted by Hanj before he could continue to speak up.

"I would love to."

Levi nodded and already pulled Hanji away from Flocke's grasp. While he lead her away Levi couldn't help but look back a devilish smirk plastered on his face making sure her fiancee saw everything of it. His hand moved around her waist pulling her closer to him even just to provoke Flocke which stood there left alone in shock. His fist clenching at his side together in anger much to Levi's amusement.

The music started to play again. This time a slower music than before as he continued to sway her along around the music.

"What are you doing here Levi!?" She whispered while they danced.

"Rescuing you as it seems. Not happy to see me?" He asked, knowing very well how happy she was.

She blushed averting her eyes unable to look him into the eye. "Of course I am. S-since when?"

"Since before you came down the staircase with your oh so perfect fiancee." Amused he looked at her. "Look at me shitty glasses."

She obeyed him looking at him again.

"Shut up. He didn't even listen to me..." her expression turned sad.

"What did I tell you..." he sighed. "Hanji. I came exactly because of this."

"You knew it was going to happen. Didn't you? My father went furious and told me I have to marry him no matter what. I would learn to love him... I would be in good hands." She muttered biting her lip in annoyance just recalling her talk earlier that day.

Levi listened quietly to her. "For now forget about it. You are dancing with me and far away from this asshole."

His voice was possessive, his hold around her waist tighting slightly making her cheeks grow even hotter.

He leaned closer whispering into her ear. "Because you're mine. I told you this many times already. And I'm never joking around if I say something, right?"

Before she even had time to answer Levi moved her according to the music around and dipped her body.

The way he swirled her around the dance floor like a pro and with whom the handsome stranger was dancing seemed to finally have reached the certain amount of attention. All eyes were on them.

"Tch, took them long to notice I stole the soon to be wife from the host of this ball."

"Maybe they are only staring because you are such a skillfull dancer. Even I am surprised. Since when is this needed for a creature like you?" She asked curiously, feeling her heart flutter as he pressed her body closer to his and correcting her pose. It was shameful but Hanji wasn't a good dancer but with Levi's lead she was so mesmerized her body moved on her own following his every step. It was like she was a puppet and he was the puppeteer.

At her words he smiled mysteriously. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Hanji. See it as one of your experiments. Maybe I will teach you a few more things from myself today. If you are a good woman and behave."

"Am I dog now?" She couldn't help but chuckle. Should she take the bait? Learning more about him was certainly something she wanted so much. And it was way better than to spend time with her fiancee. She bit her lower lip to hold back her excited grin. "Fine Mr. Levi. I will be obedient for tonight and do everything you say."

"Everything?" His ears perked up at her words. This was even better than he had hoped for.

The music came to an end and Levi dipped her body at the right moment taking her out of surprise, their noses were almost touching as they stared both into each other eyes.

"Than let us begin."

* * *

Since Levi rescued Hanji from her fiancees tight grip her whole mood changed greatly. They danced together until Hanji was out of breath, she was fascinated as she learned he could eat normal human food as well or drink something else besides blood. It wouldn't still his hunger but they could digest everything a human could as well.

Levi soon regretted to tell her because as she came back with a big plate of various different kind of things to eat, her eyes sparkling with excitement and a big grin on her face. She held a fork with a piece of flesh from somewhere she gathered from out to him waiting with anticipation for him to eat him.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow staring at the fork in front of his face than at her excited self.

She was even blushing it was ridiculous how fast her mood had changed and her gears in her head were now fully on studying him out mood. Yet it was kinda cute too.

"Eat it and tell me how it tastes."

"Feeding me in front of everyone shitty glasses? Aren't you just begging to get your fiancee jealous?" He was rather amused over her bold behavior forgetting everything around her.

"I don't care. You said I could study and experiment on you earlier, didn't you? I want to know how your taste nerves in your mouth are if they differ from us. Do you taste the food the same way as we do? I need to know now!" She said excitedly her eyes lighting up even more like fireworks as Levi shook his head shortly chuckling to himself before he grabbed her hand and guided it forward to his mouth and let him get feed by her.

"And?" She asked impatiently watching him chew. She should first allow him to let swallow it down.

"The cooks sucks. Why is it so sweet?" His brows knitted together not pleased in the weird taste he had in his mouth now.

"Because I put sugar on it." Was her instant reply.

His eyes widened. "You did what!?"

"I wanted to know if your taste would notice the difference. Interesting so tempered food with being too salty, too bitter or too sweet you would notice just like us humans." She muttered more to herself excited over her new found out discovery while Levi stared at her in disbelieve. This woman was unbelievable.

Hanji's hand stretched out again with another food sample on her fork ready to shove it down his throat.

"Now this! Open your mouth!"

"...is this all altered in your special cooking variation to experiment my taste senses?"

"Uhm... no? The most not. I picked however out from spicy to sweet everything out I could find in a hurry. Only a bite is enough. Now please say 'ah~'" she smiled innocently at him.

Why was he again doing this? Crossing his arms over his chest he wondered if he should eat this devilish plate or not but a vampire never backed down from a vow and he did accept her to help her with her studies on vampires as long as it wouldn't kill or harm him. And food poisoning unfortunately had no effect on vampires unlike on humans so whatever she would feed him besides tasting like shit wouldn't hurt him in any other way.

"Just this time." He obediently opened his mouth letting this tasting game go over him.

Hanji didn't seemed to notice but Levi felt the hatred aura on him and from the corner of his eye he could spot her fiancee staring at them his hand balled into fists. He probably must feel like a laughing stock having his fiancee cheating on him and flirting with another man in public without even releasing it.

It only stirred the fire on Levi in to humiliate this guy. His hand sneaked around her body letting it rest there and moving closer to Hanji so she could feed him more easily. The bespectacled woman didn't minded the closeness being only focused on her experiment and being all ears for his ever reply to the food samples she feed him.

As apology and thank you Hanji got some champagne for them and handed him a class saying like this he could get the taste out of his mouth. They decided to get to a more quieter area and Levi guided her outside into the garden onto the patio, leaning against the railing with his arms before taking the big steps downstairs they stared into the night and onto the wide big green garden with all the flower fields and a big water fountain in the middle. It was a big pompous manor so of course the garden would be not less different.

Even from here they could hear the faint sound of music playing from the inside creating a nice atmosphere.

Hanji hummed the melody while leaning against the railing just like Levi, shaking the left over of alcohol in her glass smiling to herself.

"You never can stay quiet for even a minute do you?" His voice stopped her humming and she turned her gaze to him smiling at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I am just in a good mood."

"Did you enjoy the ball?"

She paused drinking the last drop of her champagne before she turned again to him giving him a honest real smile.

"All thanks to you, yes."

The way the moonlight was shinning on her and the wind was slightly blowing through her hair along with her radiant smile adoring her beautiful features made Levi feel a certain need for something he had never felt before. His eyes landed on her blood red lips increasing his hunger for her blood.

"The night still isn't over you know? This isn't Cinderella where at midnight everything has to end."

His hand reached out to her without him really thinking over his next move as his fingers tangled up inside her ponytail and he pulled her down to his height, his lips pressing onto her own.

Her brown eyes widened in shock feeling his lips move against her own. Those cold eyes boring into her soul almost commanding her to kiss him back. Her legs felt weak and her mind blank and this was not only thanks to the alcohol in her system. She felt herself kissing back and her eyes fluttered shut.

Nevertheless if he was a vampire or not Hanji had never felt being connected with someone like this before. He listened to her talks without being fully put off by her, he protected her and always seemed to want the best for her. He didn't looked at her as just being a child bearing object and accepted her for who she was. Even if he wanted her blood only she hoped even if just a little he would like her too. Because she did. She loved him. This night made her release just how much he meant for her and the way her heart was hammering almost out of her rip cage thanks to this kiss only proved it. Hanji Zoe was in love with a vampire.

Feeling her respond to his kiss Levi bite down on her bottom lip making her part her lips enough for him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth.

"Levi..." she let out a muffled moan much to his pleasure.

As they broke apart Levi smirked, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Hanji decide... give up your current life and I take you away from this bastard of a fiancee."

Her brown eyes turned wide. This came so sudden.

"Your blood is mine already. So your body and soul should be mine too. I won't share it with some bastard. You understand me?" He leaned closer to her. "Be free and be with me. I won't stop you with your research and studies but you will be with me and continue to give me your blood. Or you would rather be a slave to him and be chained down? Never able to continue your research. Raise children and play housewife for the rest of your life."

Her cheeks turned red. To be honest she was very sure what to do. The instant he offered her his hand and telling her he would take her away she wanted to scream yes. She hated her rich lifestyle, she hated her fiancee, her strict family, these clothes, the manners. Everything. She wanted to be free and he would give it to her.

Hanji placed her hands on both of his cheeks as he let go of her, caressing him with her thumbs softly as she tried to find the right words.

"Please take me away. Take me with you. I want to live with you, Levi." she smiled warmly down at him.

The raven smirked. "Good girl. Than come."

* * *

What happened next was something Hanji never thought would happen today if you had asked her this morning. The two of them went upstairs, away from all the people, away from her family and her old life. At the second floor everything was dark and no one was seen. Levi had no problems seeing in the dark as he guided his woman. "Which room is yours?"

"The one at the far end of the corridor." She fished out a key out of her purse she had grabbed quickly before they went upstairs.

Snatching the key from her hand Levi unlocked the door and shoved her inside hungrily. Pressing her against the wall, her hands forcefully held down on each side of her head pressed against the wall giving her no room to escape, their lips collided again but with much more force this time. Like a fire that lit up inside the vampire, Levi devoured the insides of her mouth with his tongue only letting her go to regain her breath, a trail of saliva left running down her mouth as they parted. His lips moved down her neck, kissing his way down slowly until her voice stopped him.

"Levi... wait.. t-the door."

"Tch. I know."

He closed the door behind them and locked it in seconds before his attention went fully to the woman in front of him again. Pushing her rather forcefully onto the bed licking his lips.

"You said you wanted to experiment on me even more. What do you say if I allow you to participate in the next experiment with me together?"

"What do you have in mind Levi." Asking him innocently Hanji watched him making his way to her, a satisfied look onto face.

"Something very incredible. A night you shall never forget."

Hanji was very fortunate for the window shinning the flooding in moon light directly onto the gorgeous show playing out right in front of her. Taking his jacket off he threw it into some corner. Next was his vest he unbuttoned slowly and stripped it from his body.

She bit her lip as she watched his fingers move the buttons from his white shirt and how slowly one by one got undone and revealed a well built muscular six pack.

He looked like any other human she noticed. Even below the clothes was nothing different between the two species they were. His cravat was loose hanging over his shoulder, shirt opened but he didn't take it off yet. Instead he approached the bed stopping at the edge of the bed.

"Like what you see?"

He teased her watching with amusement how her face could turn even redder and she pouted

"It's not a bad sight... you look just like a human from what I can see too..."

"Disappointed?"

At this question the brunette quickly shock her head frozing as she felt the bed dip and Levi climbed into bed over her until he was on top of her, trapping her under his body. His eyes focused on her neck already wanting to lash out to it as she pushed him up with her hands pressing against his bare chest

"Actually... there is something I'm disappointed with.."

"And what?"

"You know you shouldn't hide your vampire form around me.. your bat ears are still gone."

This was surprising even for Levi. This woman here preferred to see his true form instead of his regular human one. He knew shy he couldn't get tired of her, why she kept on nagging at his brain. It was not just her rare blood but exactly this personality of hers, so unlikely like any other human.

Obeying her request he canceled his transformation and soon enough his bat ears on top of his head were visible again along with his long vampire teeth. The instant they were here Hanji couldn't help it but reach out to touch them. Seeing the gloves irritated her she quickly stripped herself from the black annoying wall and tossed them away to touch and inspect his soft bat wings ears more closely.

It quite tickled how her fingers trailed over the skin but he kept his poker face on only once lowering them in a try if she would let go. But of course she didn't instead her eyes widened and filled with awe and a new found discovery so he could only ask her.

"Done yet?"

"Just a little more. They are so soft and you can move them. Almost like you were a dog. Fascinating. Say are you ticklish? I could just try and-"

Enough was enough so he grabbed her hands and held them up next to each side of her head.

"No, I'm not." Leaning closer he started running kisses down her neck while he mumbled against her skin.

"Hanji, you should be aware we aren't here just for a little touching my vampire ears. But much more."

She blushed a pleased sigh escaping her lips.

"But.."

"No buts" Levi lost his patience slowly. "Maybe I should just punish you then..."

"P-p-punish?!"

Now she got panicked but she had no chance to escape, his inhuman strength keeping her in place even with just one hand holding her down at her arms while with the other he pulled his cravat off from his neck, thrilled to giver her the punishment he had in mind. He tied her arms with his cravat together over her head and connected it to the bed frame. Tight enough for her to not being able to free herself but not tight enough to hurt her. He was very careful about that to not damage what was his.

No more wiggling around or other distractions. His Hanji was trapped under his mercy now.

Letting his shirt slip from his shoulders he pulled it off to fully expose his upper body to her and having it easier to move around.

"Let us free yourself from some unnecessary things too, shall we Hanji~"

First were her red heels gone while his hand caressed her long up desire able. Which each movement he did, ghosting with his hands over her skin she felt her more aroused. Her heart was hammering so strongly she wondered if he could hear it from where he was as Levi pulled her front part down exposing her breasts into the air.

"No bra?"

Hanji's face flushed merely gasping as Levi licked over one of her nipples before his mouth fully took it in his mouth, with his other hand toying around with the other lump of round flesh.

"Mngh.. why are guys always so fascinated by them? I always wondered."

Looking up at her he stopped his massage momentarily.

"Don't ask me. But it does the effect making you squirm and moan."

And to prove himself he pinched her nipples and listen to her cute sound she let out.

"See?" He smirked at her before he went back to work because he wanted to hear a lot more of this.

Having enough of her small breasts and having played with them equally much Levi turned Hanji carefully not to hurt her tied wrist, over onto her Stomach until he found the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down, so slowly she felt like she could hear each pink opening until it was all the way down. His cold lips making contact with the new exposed skin of her spin leaving a trail of kisses down pleased to listen to her surprised squeaks.

He could have ripped the dress to pieces simply but something in him prevented him to do so. The dark red which reminded him of her blood turned him on. That's why he was very careful and only exposed her body slowly to the night air, now lifting her dress up to reveal matching red underwear.

"Someone is enjoying it quite dearly.." her underwear clearly being soaked by her fluid she was leaking.

"It-it's not that I can control it! Levi w-wait!" Her voice got stuck in her mouth as she felt a finger brush over her wet spot

"You want me to touch you there?"

Feeling her underwear getting pulled down and exposing herself such shamelessly while she was on her stomach, on her knees with her behind raised up in the air Hanji felt like sinking for shame into the ground. Never did afterall a man before see herself exposed before because this act was new territory for her. Levi was right she was certainly participating in an experiment. But not only because she was about to have sex with a vampire but because it would be her first time.

"Levi..."

She could feel his eyes staring at her flesh and it was shameful yet exciting her. Unknown of what he would do next or unable to stop it due to her tied hands all she could was whimper and wait.

"You're pretty Hanji..." his fingers trailed over her folds making her shudder.

"...how experienced are you?"

"...ah.. none..."

"None?"

He spread her apart rubbing with two fingers against her sensitive skin.

"I'm a virgin." She let out between mewls. Whatever he did to her he knew what he was doing rubbing the right spots and sending electroshock's of pleasure through her body.

"Really? In your age?"

Her eyes widened feeling as something, a finger of his invaded her body, her walls tightening instantly around it.

"Well how does it feel then?" She leaned over her body while his finger worked inside her, nibbling now on her ear. "

She bit down a moan. Now he was just enjoying teasing her and driving her nuts.

"Tch, answer me shitty glasses. I can easily slip more in already you know?"

And without another warning he added a second finger his trusts becoming more deeper making her pant even louder and she found herself raising her ass higher trying to meet his trusts.

"Ahh.. don't.."

"Liars get punished even more. You are wanting it."

Rubbing her from the outside with his thumb while his fingers inside her thrusts inside her deeply and strongly his eyes trailed away from her ear, lower to her neck seeing it perfectly exposed in the position she was and he licked his lips.

"One more chance. Did you ever toy with yourself. You are a curious woman. Even if you never did it with a man before did you pleasure yourself?"

She couldn't just say she did frequently and even more since she was in a contract with him. Lately she was fantasizing over him exactly doing stuff like this to her while she used her own hands to touch herself. She was a curious woman and experimenting was her life. So of course she wouldn't be able to wait until she got married and experience this. But nonetheless from someone else getting pleasured it felt so much different.

"No.. hah... it's not.. ah.. proper..."

"I see." He licked her neck tenderly before he opened his mouth wide and letting his teeth sink into her neck.

Hanji let out a loud groan feeling her walls tightening even more around his fingers and a feeling bubble inside her.

"Levi...I can't... hah.. I'm going to..."

She could feel him smirking against her skin telling her this was exactly what he wanted from her. To hurry up and come over his fingers while he drank a bit from her blood.

As if obeying his command her body gave up and Hanji came loudly while saying his name.

As her orgasm was over and only whimpers he could hear from over pleasure he withdrew his fangs from her skin and pulled his fingers out from her

Levi flipped her back around onto her back satisfied looking at her messy self. Her ponytail halfway undone by now, the rose since long lost which was stuck in her hair, her dress was a mess... a beautiful mess however.

"Good girl. But this was only the beginning. He licked his fingers clean right in front of her and Hanji could feel herself getting aroused already again. If she was under some kind of magic spell making her body and mind obedient and willingly for him she wouldn't even deny it.

"What should I do now with you..." Levi noticed how her eyes were focused on below him and he chuckled she was staring at his bulge in his pants.

"What? Want to see it? Curious perverted woman."

Feeling caught she blushed and it only grew stronger as he opened his pants and freed his erection from his prison.

"Is this your first time seeing one? It most likely is since you never had sex before. You want to touch it now, don't you? You always want to touch anything just like with my ears. Very well pleasure me shitty glasses."

Levi freed her hands and sat cross legged down onto the bed waiting amused for her to come over.

"Can I remove my dress? It's hard to move in..."

Levi nodded and even helped her out until she was fully naked and able to crawl slowly and shyly over to him. Hanji's eyes shined with interest at his male organ. Books and images were simply not the same thing.

"Hurry up and touch it. It's waiting." He encouraged her and Hanji carefully clapped her hands around it. It was so big and hot. Would it even fit inside her!?

He guessed he had to guide his little toy a bit but he admit the way she moved her hands over his length wasn't so bad at all.

But Hanjj wanted more. She touched him. Memories from earlier flashed inside her mind as he licked his fingers clean and her cheeks reddened. Maybe she could try the same... how does it even taste? She wanted to know. She was a pervert she guessed but Hanji Zoe wanted to know how his cum would taste like so she did the only logical thing and bend down taking his length into her mouth.

This made Levi gasp and even took him out of surprise. He never would have imagined her to do this already now and damn did it feel good.

Helping her he had a gently grip onto her head trusting her head along the same rhythm as he trusted his hips forward now.

He came pretty quickly as he let her suck him dry, much quieter than her just some groans was all she heard until his grip tightened around her head and he shot his cum inside her mouth, preventing her from escaping and having go shallow it all. She coughed as he let her go having choked almost because it came so sudden and so much but she did pretty good looking at his pleased expression on her. A little bit landed in the end on her face too.

"Not bad for your first try." He whipped her face clean from some left over cum with his thumb.

"Somehow.. salty.." Hanji murmured trying to figure out the taste in her mouth.

Before she could however space out even more Levi pushed and she lost her balance landing with her back onto the mattress.

"The main dish you are still missing Hanji." Levi kissed her lovingly and she felt herself kissing back until she felt something press against her entrance. He was already hard for her again.

"W-wait Levi.. is this!?"

"Yes. It is. Don't worry it won't get you pregnant even if I come into you."

To be honest she wasn't thinking about this and blinked with confusion at him.

"We vampires don't impregnate human woman. If I want you to be a human I just have to inject you with my poison while biting you. Some humans survive the transformation others not. This is one option for our kind to grow in number. A half vampire however. Weaker than pure blood vampires. If two vampires come together they can create a pure blood offspring. I'm one of the few rare pure bloods left." Levi explained and for the first time she felt like he told her something very personal over his life.

"I see. Uhm..." Hanji paused averting her eyes growing nervous. "Please... be gentle with me.. I heard it can be very painful from other woman..."

So such a innocent girly side was inside her afterall in the end. Touching her cheek with one of his hands he made her look up at him.

"Relax shitty glasses. Did I ever hurt you or threat you badly since we met?"

She shook her head.

"I never lied to you either." Levi removed s strand of hair out of her face gently. "I would never hurt my precious woman. Your blood. Your body and mind. Entrust it all to me. I will keep you out of harm and turn you free I promised you this, didn't I?" He kissed her forehead.

"Do you trust me?"

Hanji nodded. If she trusted a man in this life it was him. Even if he was a vampire. She would rather fall into hell and be in contract with the devil than life the life she was supposed to life otherwise.

"I do."

"Good. Than it won't be a bad experience. Trust me."

While saying those words Levi lowered himself, entering her body while Hanji embraced him tightly, their forbidden waltz only just now had began.

* * *

Hearing her soft breaths next to him Levi stared down at the naked woman he embraced from behind. It was still not morning and very dark outside. While Hanji slept Levi continued to stay awake, watching her and thinking over the events from few hours ago. He made her his multiply times during this night. And he found himself enjoying it. Usually if he did this it was just a job to get to their blood or entertain himself. Levi never did feel this way before.

Well whatever the case he promised to take her away and with him. She begged him to wait however until tomorrow. Until she would be back home and pack some of her belongings she wanted to take with her no matter what.

Levi sighed twirling a lock from her brown hair between his fingers.

"I just cannot say no to you, can I? My special human woman, Hanji Zoe."


	4. Chapter 4

Hanji was alone sleeping on an empty bed as she woke up in the early morning hours.

Stretching herself she sat up blushing as her blankets slipped down and she looked down at her naked body, remembering the events of the night and how her terrible night turned into one of the best in her life.

And soon her life would make a complete hundred eighty turn changing greatly. To be honest she couldn't wait for it to start. She wanted to escape from her. Hanji wanted to be free.

Loud several knocks at her door interrupted her thoughts, surprising her. Who could this be at this early hours? As far as she knew her father told her they would leave at the late noon hours and return to their manor in the evening hours only.

"Yes? Please wait a moment." Sighing she stood up and quickly put on some underwear and threw her long white sleeping robe over. She needed to shower as soon as she would send the person away at her door which still continued to knock at her door despite her order to wait. Such a impatient rude person Hanji thought as she grabbed the door knob and hastily opened her door ready to spat at whoever didn't know what to wait meant.

"What is it? It's earl- what do you want here!?"

Her face distorted making eye contact with the least person she wanted to see. Her fiancee. Flocke was ignoring her displeased expression, scanning her with his eyes.

"You. Did you have fun yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" She was cut off by him wanting go past her and into her room.

"With him of course! Did you hide him in here still!?" He spat angrily grabbing the end of the doorframe as Hanji tried to close in front of his face, forcing his way inside with brute force.

"Don't think you can play dumb with me. I saw you with this short stranger. You two went upstairs."

Marching inside Flocke threw the doors to her closet open in only to find it empty besides her clothing. Clicking his tongue he threw her bed sheets off the bed and checked into any hiding place he could be hiding.

Hanji crossed her arms over chest watching him turning her room into chaos. At least she could be relaxed knowing he wouldn't be finding Levi since he was since long gone by now.

"There is no one here Flocke. He only helped me to my room because I drank a bit too much. Nothing else happened."

At her words her fiancee stopped searching and turned around to her.

"Really?"

He grabbed her by her shoulders, gently placing his hands onto her, with his eyes looking down at her face. They both stared at each other while Hanji put on her best poker face she had to lie to him.

"Of course. He left after he helped me inside my room. Nothing more happened. I'm your fiancee, right? We will soon be husband and wife so..."

"Your right soon we will be a married couple but than tell me Hanji..." his voice changed suddenly and his grip on her shoulders tightened painfully, his nails digging into her skin already. "... why did I see you kissing him outside before you two went upstairs hand in hand. If he were just a acquaintance you wouldn't do something like this. A woman shouldn't lie or she deserves a punishment."

Hanji's face turned pale. He saw them. He knows.

"Hahaha.. you must be mistaken- it really hurts. Let me go please Flocke."

His grip however didn't lessen. There was no emotion displayed on his face only pure disgust as he looked down at her like looking down at garbage or a broken toy.

"I wouldn't continue to lie if I were you. You will only worsen what I will do to you.

Hanji instinctively and immediately tried to struggle herself out of his grip.

"Stop joking around. You cannot do shit to me. I will yell if you won't let me go at once!"

"And who do you think would come to your aid?" A devilish grin appeared on his features while he chuckled amused. "You are in my house still. My servants won't help you since I told them already to not interfere in whatever happens in here. And you know... with a little bit extra money in their pockets they become very obedient."

His words were enough to freeze her whole blood inside her body.

"Yes, good. This was the exact expression I wanted to see. Hopelessness and fear.

The next second Hanji felt a strong stinging pain across her face and it took her a moment to release until she touched her right stinging right cheek until it struck her. He had hit her.

"You hit me..."

"That's right. How dare you insult me in such a way and think you could fool me!? You lowly woman. You are supposed to obey me and nothing more!"

Hanji glared stepping backwards cursing inside her head as she felt hitting the wall with her back.

"Oh my don't think you can leave just like this. I'm not finished with you yet." Flocke followed her and pinned her body between his body and the wall. Hanji tried to kick him in his balls and make a run for the door but he dodged the blow with his knee.

It pained him still and gave her a chance to escape his grip. She grabbed the door knob pulling and turning it around in her grip frantically.

"Why is this door not budging an inch!? I didn't lock it!"

"You think you are the only one able to look a door? We have master keys for a reason bespectacled bitch." Flocke's voice appeared right behind her. He has already overcome his pain now looking even more pissed than before. "No one is coming to help you. And now let us see if you were telling the truth and still are a virgin or not..."

* * *

The moment Levi didn't found Hanji in her room at the Zoe resistance like they promised to meet up he had a very bad feeling. He overheard the maids from outside through the window that Hanji stayed at her fiancees home because she felt too sick to travel.

Sick? She was very healthy as he had left her before the morning sun came out. What just happened while he was gone to take a nap and prepare his home a bit... it needed a good cleaning.

The moment the vampire arrived at the manor of her stupid fiancee Flocke Bergmann. He was confused as he appeared in a swarm of bats besides her window. It was opened but the room was pitch black inside. Why would she already be sleeping?

Stepping inside his eyes scanned the room. They instantly landed on a pile under a blanket onto her bed.

"Hanji...?" He asked noticing how whatever thing what was under the blanket sat reacted and moved.

"What is going on?"

Taking a step closer to her bed he saw the blanket slipping from her body and in the next moment the woman jumped up from her bed and inside his arms.

He froze in place noticing how her whole body was shaking against him, her tight grip against his cloths and the way her face was buried against him. The moment he heard her hiccuping and Levi could feel how his clothes became wet he knew something very bad must have happened and he could already feel his blood boiling despite not knowing still what happened in his absence. Knowing he probably shouldn't force it out of her he placed his arms around her body... her bare body he noticed. She was only in a pair of underwear and it was very chilly today.

Taking his cape off he wore around himself he placed it around her body before he embraced her again.

"What happened Hanji? Why are you still here?"

Feeling her pushing herself away from him he let her go, his eyes widened before his expression darkened upon seeing her swollen cheek, prominently bluely shinning at him, red eyes with tears streaming down her eyes even now.

"He saw us... he appeared in my room and than- I tried to run away but the room door was locked-" she bit her lip swallowing hard. "He knocked me out. I couldn't stop him. It doesn't go away. As much as I shower and scrub my body. The feeling doesn't go away."

"Hanji-"

"It hurts. I felt how he just entered and came inside-"

"Hanji!" He yelled at her and pressed his hand against her mouth. Sighing he took a deep breath lowering his voice noticing how he had scared her just from this. "It's enough. Don't say anything more."

Removing his hand again he placed them against her cheeks caressing them with his thumbs, now his eyes traveled over her whole body taking notice over her bruised body in general.

Levi gritted his teeth. He would pay for this. Right now.

"Put something on for now. It's cold. You will get sick otherwise." He guided her to her bed making her sit down and opened her closet, he himself picking clothes out for her and bringing them to her.

"Come put them on." He held out a shirt helping her put her arms through the sleeves.

He was so careful and gently Hanji noticed blushing as he even buttoned her shirt up for her.

"I can do this myself."

"I know. But I want to do this." Taking out a pair of pants he kneed down and helped her legs inside until she could pull them all the way up herself.

A part of Levi wanted to collect his thoughts and trying to keep calm for now. Because if he were to not keep himself occupied at the moment he would be out of the door of her room right now and kill every single human he would encounter, be they innocent or not.

"Levi... what is if he got me-" she covered her mouth, alone to think over the possibility something could be growing inside of her with the seed of this terrible guy made her stomach turn and she felt about to vomit.

"It's less than 24hours ago, right?"

The brunette nodded quietly.

"Good. Than don't worry about this." He placed a hand on her head. "I will bring you something."

Having her dressed and made sure she was taken care off at the moment he was about to turn around on his heels and get out of the window. He knew where he had to go to obtain the powder he needed to mix her a certain tea.

However before he could even leave he felt a hand grabbing him by the backside of his clothes.

"Wait! Please... stay..."

"Hanji. I will come back." He tried to reason with her but she wouldn't let go of him still. "Hanji..."

"Take me with you... please." She pleaded.

Her voice was enough to contemplate in his head if it was maybe not better to take her with him where he could always keep an eye on her... even if it would take a lot longer and the underground was not exactly a safe place.

"Fine..." he turned around to face her and held a finger up in front of her face. "But only under one condition. Always stay at my side. Do not move away from me no matter what happens and do exactly what I say, understand?"

Her face lit up and she quickly nodded her head happily.

"Good. Than put on some warmer clothes and a coat. It is cold." He ordered her before he could watch how she practically jumped up from her bed and did as she was told. Around Levi she felt save. Alone in this room Hanji was scared and feared over every footsteps she could hear beyond her doorstep. Fearing he would come back and hurt her.

Watching her being ready Levi ended up picking her up bridal style. He made sure she was wearing a coat with cape to have her bruised face covered. It was better if no one would see her like this and making unnecessary trouble. Stepping in front of the window Levi looked down.

"Are we going to jump?" Hanji asked clinging at him more strongly.

"Scared? I thought you trusted me. If you want I can go alone too." He was about to take a step away from the window already but her grip tightened strongly around him.

"No, no,no STOP! No, idiot. I do trust you. If there is someone on this earth I trust it is you!"

"Fine." Levi chuckled. Glad she acted a bit more like herself again and with her still in his arms Levi jumped out of the window. A few floors falling down and landing safely on the ground was an easy feat.

"You can open your eyes again shitty glasses." Levi looked down at her with amusement as he continued to walk out of the garden.

"You can put me down Levi..."

"And if I don't want to?"

"It's embarrassing..." she blushed, pulling the hood more over her face.

"But like this I can keep you save." Levi continued to carry her down the street finding it calming to have her close to him.

Other than that he still felt blood lust rising up inside him and the need to kill. He needed to stay calm. At least for now.

As they reached the underground city Hanji had managed that Levi would let her down and walk on her own but he always kept holding her hand.

"Stay close. And don't look them in the eye." He muttered to her quietly as he guided her down the dirty streets. Past the shady people, criminals or prostitutes. Past the hungry children or starving, sick old men. Some were glancing at Hanji funny and she moved instinctively closer to Levi.

The vampire lead her down an alley to a run down looking shop. An elderly woman sat at the counter as they entered. She had parametric products on her shelf and all kind of other stuff there. Shady liquids, herbs. The way spiderwebs hung at the ceiling and the smell along with the old woman made it almost look like they were inside some kind of witch house.

"Oh? What does the young man with his young lady want from me? Please come closer, come closer these eyes cannot see that well anymore."

"Still well enough to notice us." Glancing at Hanji shortly he pulled her with him to the old lady. "She needs your special stuff you mix to prevent pregnancy."

The old woman looked at Hanji and slightly pulled the hood off her until Hanji flinched back, pulling the hood quickly back in place.

"Oh my don't be scared young thing. What happened to you? Poor thing."

"It's fine Hanji. This woman is harmless." Levi reassured her before he answered for her. "She got attacked."

"I can see she trusts you. This is new."the woman smirked knowingly. "Young lady what did you do to him to have him care for you so much." She signaled Hanji to come closer so she could whisper something into her ear. "I know this vampire for a long, long time now. Never did I see him like this before. This can only mean you mean a lot to him. And for you to feel so relaxed by his side. You do him good. Keep up the good work." The woman smiled kindly at them both. Confused and surprised Hanji blinking and watched how she went away into the back of her shop to prepare the said tonic.

"She knows you are a vampire?"

"Yeah she does. Because I come down here sometimes. And there was a time I needed more often medicine from her..."

"Why?"

"Someone I knew was often sick and I got for her her medicine. But this was a long time ago. Her name was Isabel." Levi explained growing impatient by any passing minute.

"Where is she now?" Hanji asked interested now.

"She and her lover Farlan are living not far away from my place. After I turned them into vampires before they would have died..."

He muttered quietly looking relieved as the woman came back with a bottle with white powder in inside and before he would have to answer more questions.

"Here it is. You have to mix it into your tea and drink everything. Every last drop of it. It tastes bad and you will feel sick for a while but it will work. And the bad stuff the guy did to you will disappear until it will only be a bad memory left." Her eye traveled to Levi. "I'm sure he will keep you safe from now on."

"How much do you want woman?"

"It's on the house for this young woman. Just promise me to make sure this won't happen to her again."

At this Levi rolled his eyes. "No need to worry. This guy won't ever lay a finger on her. I will make sure of this."

Taking her back upwards Levi decided to bring her right now to his house. The building was not as far away as Hanji thought it would be. A big metal gate separates outsiders to his manor. All windows were shut and closed off by wooden boards to prevent any sun light from coming in. From the outside it did look like a haunted ghost house. Old and being inhabitant for a long time. The garden was full of grown long weeds and untainted too.

But as soon as Levi opened the door for her Hanji was greeted by a clean luxurious looking entrance. The dim light of candles from the big candle holders making even Hanji able to see everything in the dark even.

"Is this your house?"

"Our house from now on." He corrected her. "You will life with me from now on."

"I... that is right." Her eyes traveled around the huge mansion. To think only Levi was living inside here alone. A big family with three or more children would probably find enough rooms to life in here considering it had a big staircase leading to a whole second floor.

"Follow me I will prepare your medicine." Leading the way the raven Shows her the inside of the spacious living room gesturing for her to take a seat next to the fire place onto one if the two baroque sofas in dark black color

They were soft and comfortable as Hanji's hands traveled over the fabric.

"Rococo style...very fancy."

"Actually some of the furniture was already in here as I took this house my own. The people which were living in here before me must have left them either here or died." Levi shrugged. "I didn't found any corpses but not much dust did collect inside the house as I found it and the furniture was all in very good sharp still."

"A mystery then." Hanji mused.

"Indeed but nonetheless I didn't dislike the furniture so I kept them. Wait here."

With this Levi disappeared into another room and the bottle in one hand. Mist likely was in this direction opposite of the living room the kitchen and dinning room. Hanji noticed everything was spotless clean and chuckled. A vampire and a clean freak and she would be living with something like this together from now on. How strange her life turned out to be.

A few minutes passed before the two big wooden doors opened again and Levi stepped inside a kettle with tea and two cups in hand. Placing them on the table he poured the tea inside. The aroma which entered Hanji's nose made her hum in approval. Opening the bottle with the strange smelling white powder inside Hanji watched Levi how he poured everything inside her cup before he took a spoon and started mixing it into her tea until he was satisfied enough and to hand the cup over to her.

"Here. Now drink. I prepared it exactly like it says on the receipt."

Thanking him she eyed the liquid inside grimacing over the funny smell it had now.

"When I'm back I will find you having drunk everything, understand?"

"Back? Wh-where are you going now!?" A slight panic rose up inside her. Yes she was most likely safe from harm in his hideout but still she didn't wanted to be alone at the moment. Not now.

"Getting most of your stuff. The sun is still not up. But I only have a few hours left." Levi replied making his way already to the door. "You stay here in safety and drink your medicine."

"But-"

"No buts. I will be back soon." And with those words he walked out of the door and closed the door behind himself leaving Hanji alone in her new unfamiliar new home. Her eyes lowered to the floor as her gaze was still directed to the now closed living room door. "... be careful I wanted to say..."

* * *

The room was pitch black as Levi stepped inside from the door a wide smirk on his face. His hands were dripping with blood and behind him was a trail of corpses he had left behind as he made his way upstairs to the most important person he wanted to strangle. He made his vampire form disappear while he walked with slow quiet steps next to the big king sized bed in the center. His eyes landed on the sleeping figure inside it and he couldn't almost contain his joy he felt, his hands itching to reach out to the guy and rip him to pieces. He had already murdered every guard and every maid inside the manor including the whole Bergmann family now only he was left. The main dish.

None deserved to life. None helped his Hanji. So they were all deserving to feel his wrath.

"Oi, wake up you piece of shit." Grabbing Flocke by the collar with one bloodied hand he lifted him up into a sitting position and shook him.

The man took a moment and opened his eyes. Releasing what was going on he dried to get Levi's grip loose. "Who are you!?"

"Tch. You know who I am. Look closely." Levi let go of the man. "I was the one taking your fiancee away."

"It's you!" Upon releasing who was in front of him Flocke glared pointing his finger st him. "How come you are inside here!? What are my guards doing!? W-wait is this blood!?" His eyes noticed the blood smeared clothes he wore now and Levi's in blood covered Hands still.

"It does not matter how I came inside. Don't even think about calling for help. I murdered all of your guards." Levi retorted smiling widely. "And soon you are going to join them Flocke Bergmann. You decided to hurt the wrong Person. His appearance slowly turned back into that of a vampire and Flocke practically turned with each passing second more pale. Murdered? All of his servants? And a vampire?

"How dare you hurt her. To have lay hands on something that is my property is a grave sin. You should know this mere low life of a human being." Levi growled grabbing Flocke my his collar and choking him in the process as he easily lifted him up.

"Yours? Wait... you are the one from yesterday."

"Correct."

Flocke grit his teeth and let out a choking laugh.

"That woman gets used just with whatever man she meets. Even if not me a vampire fucks the day lights out of her."

Levi let go of the man and wordlessly grabbed his arm and bend it painfully backwards with one hand while his other pulled him by his head forward to bend forward and strengthen the pain he inflicted upon him. A cracking sound was could already be heard.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you. I don't use her as a mere slave like the likes of you. So before I rip this arm off your body and break it tell me exactly what you did to her. Everything. I want to hear it to decide how many bones in your body I have to slowly break until I am satisfied." Piercing ice blue eyes stared at Flocke waiting for him to speak. If looks could kill Flocke was certain he would have been impaled by hundreds of stakes at this mere moment.

"I gave her only what she wanted. Listen, she didn't object as I fucked her. She enjoyed it too. She is my fiancee as you may know. It is only natural she would exist to pleasure her soon to be husband or bear children. You did the same with her right? She must have some slutty crazy mind to even let a vampire pleasure her."

"How many times?" Levi asked him with a low voice.

"Huh?" He froze. "Uh..."

"I asked how many times you did her." He growled more impatient.

"I... I don't know... 3 or 4 rounds?"

"I see. That's all I needed to know."

As Levi spoke he pulled Flocke's arm even stronger backwards and a loud cracking sound echoed in the room along with the painful screams of the man.

"Tch. Don't die on me just yet. I merely broke your arm." Levi licked his lips. "We have merely started. I will show you true hell making you wish never having been born or even take one glance at what is mine. And you have still many bones left to break for me before I can start ripping out one organ after another from within your body."

The broken limb fell and hung lifelessly and bend in an unnatural way down from Flocke's body as he wailed in pain, paralyzed to even think of moving away or maybe he already knew there was no way to escape from this raven haired monster.

"You monster."

"I am aware of this already." Levi took the mans other hand and held it up so Flocke could watch exactly what he was doing. Levi grabbed the index finger from Flocke and without batting an eye bend the finger backwards, breaking it.

Screams would continue echoing in the otherwise dead quiet halls of the manor for hours. Until the pitiful human creature would join his household and rot into the hell he belong to.

* * *

The morning sun would soon start rising according to the clock Hanji had found in the living room standing and she would be lying if she weren't scared over what happened to Levi because he was still not back and on top of this she was left in an unknown place, alone. Besides the tea she drank seems to have at least be working, her stomach was aching a lot and she found herself just lying on one of the sofas and closing her eyes, trying to think of something else than the pain in her stomach or Levi. But if she did her thoughts swayed back to the nightmares she experienced earlier the day with Flocke and she found herself rather staying awake and staring at the ceiling.

"I hope nothing happened..."

Exactly at this moment she could hear a door unlocking and she looked up from the sofa sitting up, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she saw Levi standing at the doorway of the living room. Her eyes widened however as she released his clothes were covered in blood.

"Blood? Are you hurt!?" Hanji already jumped up only to hold her stomach cursing as another wave of pain hit her.

"Stay put and rest shitty glasses. It's not mine." He put down two big suitcases he had been carrying in each of his hands. As he took of his black gloves he reviled bloodied red hands as if he bathed them into blood. "I got some of your stuff. If you need more we can get it tomorrow."

His eyes landed on her form and how she froze into place and stared at him with wide eyes or to be more exact at his bloodied hands.

"Say Hanji... are you afraid of me? I killed many humans for you just now. Does this disturb you that I am covered in blood?" While he talked Levi approached her until he stood exactly in front of her. With his bloodied hands he reached out to her and held them in front of her face.

"Are you regretting staying with a monster now? This is human blood clinging on my fingers. From the whole Bergmann family and all servants which were merely looking away instead of helping you. Of course your fiancee got a fitting punishment as well until I ripped his heart out of his body and crushed it with these hands of mine. So tell me Hanji... am I disgusting?"

Hanji remained quiet listening to everything he had to say. Taking a deep breath she she closed her eyes and calmed herself down before she looked him directly into his eyes and took a step forward to him.

"I am surprised. Surprised you would do this all for me. To go through all this length just for a mere human like me." With her hand she reached out and touched one of his cheeks. "But listen don't do this again. You could have gotten seriously hurt in the process. I didn't know where you were and you just left me here alone in an unfamiliar place you didn't even show me around yet."

He leaned his head against her hand since he couldn't touch her with his dirty hands.

"So you are telling me you are rather worried over me and my well being than over the fact I just have killed a bunch of humans. You are a crazy woman."

"Crazy enough to stay with a vampire that cares for me instead of a now dead family that would have hated me." She paused. "Or did more than what they did today to me. Listen Levi you may be a fearful creature and killed many humans in your life but what I experienced from you this far is nothing but kindness. You may deny it but you worried over me I could see it reflecting in your eyes. You helped me out of this bird cage that was my life up until now even and took revenge for me even and dirtied your own hands before I could have done it myself."

"You wanted to kill him?"

Hanji nodded quietly. "I feel nothing but hate towards him. I am feeling glad he is actually dead now."

"Maybe I should have taken you with me to watch him die with your own two eyes." Levi did not know what he felt but to hear someone tell him they didn't fear him and weren't afraid of him... he did not have heard such words since a very long time... he liked it. He liked her. He was more and more happy to have decided to take her within and make her live with him.

Her brown eyes again glanced at his hands and she grinned. "Aren't you going to clean yourself. You must be itching for a bath in this dirty state you are in."

"I am but you come with me."

"Huh?" Hanji's cheek turned pink as Levi pulled her with him now ignoring the fact he made her dirty too.

"You told me you wanted me to show you around. Or you forgot already? In the process you can help me get rid of this blood onto my body. Besides I am really hungry. All this rotten blood I had to smell. It's nothing in comparison to yours." He admitted.

"Fine.. I guess I could allow you as thanks for everything you did for me already today." She avoided her eyes from him.

"Don't think over anything lewd. You need to rest right after the shower and when I showed you were you sleep from now on." He glanced backwards at her from the corner of his eyes and caught her cheeks reddening even more.

"I-I didn't!"


	5. Epilouge

"Hanji..."

Brown beautiful orbs greeted his blue grey ones as he opened them, awakening from his slumber.

It was a daily routine. A routine they both enjoyed. Hanji unlike Levi woke up already at noon hours to still being able to spend time outside in the daylight and yet be there for him during the night.

So whenever it was time for Levi to wake up which was usually as soon as the sun had disappeared due to his bad sleeping habits, she had found out during her first few days of staying with him, she already stood ready with a freshly brewed tea ready for him.

Another thing she has learned as soon as she had started living with him. Besides her blood what he desired to drink there was another thing he would want to have at least once a day. It was something fully unnatural for a vampire to desire. Tea. Levi Ackerman the fearful vampire was a tea addict.

"Good evening Levi. Slept any better today?"

Instead of answering her he held his hand out to her.

"Come here."

This just meant he did probably not. Whenever he did sleep bad he would become very needy Hanji noticed which she found pretty cute if she were to be honest. She obeyed him wondering what he wanted however, placing the tea on his bedside table before making his way to him until she stood right between his legs as he sat at the edge of his big bed.

Levi did not sleep in a coffin but in a regular bed he actually did share with Hanjj during the times they both slept until one of them got up or went to bed earlier. The windows were boarded up which meant no threatening sun light could in any way come in so there was no need for him to hide in any dusty and reeking box like a coffin he had told her.

Putting his hands around her waist and having his head pressed against her body, Levi inhaled her scent and smelled the blood running inside her veins.

"What did you do today?" he muttered against her skin.

Smiling, Hanji couldn't help herself and run her fingers through his raven hair and over his undercut" I got some books from town to continue my studies. Thanks to the room you gave me where I could built in my very own laboratory and library area for all my books and research." She chuckled noticing how his bat ears lowered and relaxed. It always remembered her of a dog. "And cleaned the house because Farlan and Isabel said they would want to visit you, remember?"

"Right, they did. Since you started living here my quiet life got ruined. They took a extreme big liking to you. Probably because they were once humans just like you."

"Don't act now as if you aren't happy to see them. They are your friends and their hero. They are grateful you saved them as they were on the brink of death and you turned them into vampires."

By now Hanji had met his two friends already a few times and learned the full story about how Levi had saved their life. They were once living in the underground and very poor people. During a time to get some food and money they got ambushed and almost killed. Levi killed the bandits before they could finish the job as he came down to visit them and decided than to rather curse them and turn them into his kind than let them die on the dirty streets.

"Say, Levi... what is if I turn old and winkled.. will you still want my blood?" It was an unanswered question that always remained in her mind. For how long would she be able to continue being as blessed and happy as she was now? Be with the creature she loved despite their different life spam.

"If your blood turns out to lose it sweetness I can always turn you into one of my kind is what you want me to say?" Levi looked up at her, his chin pretty much resting between her small breasts without shame.

"Well, would you?"

"Why are you wanting to become a monster and fearful creature like me, shitty glasses?"

She pouted. Was he seriously so dense or just teasing her. "Would you prefer being alone again after I die? I want to stay with you."

Levi paused. He was used to be living alone but his life did change greatly since Hanji was with him. For better or worse she had already left a big impact. So big he forget for a moment in a short while because humans weren't creatures with a long life spam it wouldn't be ending again.. and somehow he did not want this to happen. But he just couldn't admit this so easily to her. He had a pride to maintain as vampire.

"If I wouldn't say it any better you are falling for me, Hanji."

She blushed.

He raised his eyebrow upon her reaction and quietness. So he was right.

Removing himself from her he changed their positions making her sit down on his lap. Before he took her hand into his and kissed it, trailing kissed over her arm, next to her artery and licked the spot until he let his fangs sink in carefully. Instantly his mouth was filled with her sweet blood.

He never found out fully why she had this kind of blood. He only knew it was blood everyone wanted. Only a handful of humans possessed it according to books he had found.

It was such a rare threat and he had obtained it. And not only this. Even her heart and mind, body and soul was already his. In his mind he already was thinking about a way to keep her forever if possible. And the only possible way would be to turn her into a vampire at some point. If turned into vampires their blood would continue to taste the same. Even more so vampire lovers did bite each other during sexual encounter quite often and drank each others blood even if they were no meal for each other. So even if he would turn her into his kind he would be able to get a taste of her sweetness and eventually ensure the Ackerman bloodline from not dying out he supposed. Since centuries his ancestors would bother him with this about getting himself a vampire woman. He never cared about it before but maybe if Hanji was up for it he wouldn't mind it so much anymore.

"L-levi... " she watched him suck at her arm.

After a while he withdraw from her. Licking the wound almost apologizing, he inflicted upon her even if it would close shortly and not leaving a scratch.

"If you die I won't have your blood anymore... so I don't see a reason why I should not accept your request and turn you into one of my kind if your time is up." He pulled at her clothes starting to undress her. "And about your confession as well."

Before she could even say a word he pressed his index finger against her mouth.

"You are an even bigger abnormal creature like me for falling in love with me. An eternity living together with me and becoming my wife. I hope you are up for the task, Hanji. Because once I have set my mind onto something you know I won't be turning back."

Letting her shirt slip from her shoulders Hanji shuddered excitement and happiness both alike filling her. "I wouldn't allow you to take this back anymore Levi. You just practically admitted you like me more than just for my blood... and was this your way of proposing to me?"

"Would I have decided to keep you around and give you your freedom if I did not?" He mocked her. If there was any creature he probably could accept to get on his nerves for an eternity it was her.

"Maybe you are a masochist deep inside?" She chuckled meeting his lips halfway as she felt him pulling her down by pulling her ponytail.

As they kissed Levi remembered how Farlan had mocked him and bet against him he would end up making her his wife in the future. This was even before he even had sometimes the thoughts over turning her into a vampire. Seems like he had to give him the money they bet against with now

"Hmm maybe we are just both equal abnormal... how long until these two would arrive and annoy me to no end after they will find out about our new plans?" He slipped his hands into her shirt and massaged her breasts.

"At least two hours still..." she knew where he was going to go at this rate. Not that she minded. The wetness she felt increasing spoke for itself.

"Long enough then to show you my thoughts.. I´m better with actions than words." Levi muttered now pulling at her underwear from under her skirt she was wearing.

She knows he was bad at words and preferred physical action. But this was okay. She had an eternity to fully understand him and study him now. And alone this was enough to excite her even more and wet between her legs as she felt his erection press against her.

Fitting together so perfectly. Like a missing piece of a puzzle. An eternity being with each other. It certainly wasn't sounding so bad as they both continued to express their feelings with actions instead of words.


End file.
